Emily Bailey
Hilo, I iz Emily, welcome to hell. 'Appearance' *'Eye Color: '''Green *'Hair Color: Blonde *'Trademark: '''Smile. I guess I dress casual. I do dress up sometimes, though. 'Family 'Georgia L. Bailey' She's nice. I love her, but she usually spends time with my sister, because she's stupid having trouble in school. 'Damian Bailey' I hate him. 'Jackie Bailey' She's awesome, but she's too nice. She gives me lots of gifts, though. That tis nice. 'Josh Bailey' He's okay, I guess. He's sort of an ass sometimes, but I love him. i guess 'Michelle Parker-Bailey' Gah, my little baby. <3 She is so cute, I love her so so so so so so much. <33333 'Chelsea Chandler.' I don't know her. She's already married, and stuff. 'Pets' 'Scout' SCOUT IS ABOUT THE CUTEST THING ON EARTH. end.of.discussion. 'Annabelle' Annabelle is my super cute cat. I just lurve her. She is so pretty. I should've named her lord tubbington. 'Personality.' I'm just a weird person who breathes, and eats. Whoosh, whoosh. 'History' I didn't document my whole life on a sheet of paper, it's impossible to fill this out. not really i'm just lazy 'Relationships with other characters' who? 'OMG MORE HUMANS YAY' 'Nessa' MY BESTIE. She's epic. and we both look like glee chars and dat's cool 'Lauren Keale' Blehhhhhhhhhhhh. She's annoying. 'Jordan Snow' I h8 him. 'Hannah Willis' I don't talk to her much anymore, but I still hate her. 'Dat chick who looks like Dianna Agron' I lurve her and inturrupting her gifs. 'Dat other chick who looks like Dianna Agron too' She is my bestie. :3 I miss her though. COME BACK CAROLINA 'things you dun wanna know but I'm telling you anyways' *My favorite drink is Mountain Dew. *West Side Story is my favorite musical. *I love the movie "E.T." *I love Brittany Snow. *I love TV. *I love to dance, and I've been told I am a great dancer. *I'm really close to my friends. *I love interrupting Taylor Gilbert's gifs. :D *Glee is my favorite TV show. *channing tatum is my hubby i mean asdfghjkl *oh yeah i'm not heather morris *THE SHIPPING ME WITH SOMEONE GETS ON MY FUCKING NERVES *I AM FUCKING SERIOUS *ashily relationship sucks js *MICHELLE PARKER-BAILEY IS THE CUTEST THING EVER :333 Pix Tumblr m0ldj6MPj81r7k8fvo8 250.png Tumblr lvcay1cOOI1qmfclj.gif Tumblr lukyxqtjNW1r2hc8h.gif Tumblr lvoez7UD621qa1bxgo1 500.gif Tumblr lthe5jAISE1qm4fax.gif Tumblr lt8qmzboZo1r1h784.gif Tumblr lsr3ozELvV1r4uyl2o1 500.jpg Tumblr ls3mieIymn1qci5o9.gif Tumblr lok2mjQhGV1qmdqu5o1 500.jpg Tumblr lm0206FPKS1qceolvo1 500.gif SingingInTheRain.gif Heather-morris-photo.jpg Heather-morris-mobile-wallpaper.jpg Heather morris.jpg Glee brittany-cat.jpg Tumblr m0hktsSgK91qfcc9mo1 250.png 121610-Heather-Morris-300.jpg Emilynewlook.jpg Tumblr lvl9ng3It91qa1bxgo2 250.gif Tumblr ly82ggsL7E1qa1bxgo2 250.png Tumblr lybpdu9UjP1qa1bxgo2 250.gif Tumblr lzq1vaggpR1r72ef1.gif Tumblr m0ifv309Gf1r5uspxo5 250.gif Tumblr m0lebtc3V31r01p35o1 250.png tumblr_lvyxjgtNhC1qa1bxgo6_250 (1).gif tumblr_lxav78Psgw1r7x3gco1_500.gif tumblr_lxck8pNYsH1qdu86bo3_250.gif tumblr_lxck8pNYsH1qdu86bo8_250.gif tumblr_lxdpxat7Lt1qa1bxgo4_250.gif tumblr_lxfeq7zljR1qbhqzso3_250.gif tumblr_lxun78w3wW1qa1bxgo4_250.gif tumblr_lxun78w3wW1qa1bxgo7_250.gif tumblr_lxupmm6TbT1qa1bxgo2_250.gif tumblr_lxyx82Y1kN1qa1bxgo1_250.gif tumblr_ly6d2sNwz61qa1bxgo1_250.gif tumblr_ly81ioJa4p1qa1bxgo2_250.gif|Me pet-sitting my neighbor's cat. tumblr_lyhctzmXK01qa1bxgo4_250.png tumblr_lymidrKjC21qiz81yo1_250.gif tumblr_lyovah5sv51qa1bxgo1_500.gif Tumblr m08al0Cc5S1r0bvj1o4 250.gif Emilyandbritneyspears.png Tumblr lnrmndACp51qly754o1 500.gif cuteemily.jpg tumblr_llzqn3kim31qiz3bk.gif tumblr_lrin6oqWo21qlae3u.gif tumblr_loovddoPe61qlzfj1o1_500.jpg tumblr_lva7xlLwVM1qbm4md.gif tumblr_lsyslauYpa1r0usnh.gif tumblr_lyryfdIvpG1qa1bxgo1_500.gif tumblr_lyrzys1j2F1qdul9io8_r1_250.gif Tumblr lyshtyt4rA1qhie48o1 500.gif tumblr_lyzepnHWAp1qa1bxgo5_250.gif tumblr_lz1fvfz2WO1r2t28io1_500.png tumblr_lz3ayi7Teg1qa1bxgo1_250.gif tumblr_lz3h05SF6n1qa1bxgo1_500.gif tumblr_lz9jghmMCC1rpt95fo3_250.gif tumblr_lzc6z9hAf21rpte4wo9_250.gif tumblr_lzk6jj68Q51qe04alo1_250.png tumblr_lzx4rhCfmB1qa1bxgo3_250.gif tumblr_m0a2kto7px1rpr72do1_500.gif tumblr_m0a2svT14d1qj1t8mo1_500.gif tumblr_m0a4k8Y7891rpr72do1_250.gif tumblr_m0aat1fMii1r14re4o2_500.jpg tumblr_m0abqhcEPT1qdp7l0.gif tumblr_m0afk6hy5H1r94mw6o1_500.jpg tumblr_m0akklwplB1qlvdvwo3_400.png tumblr_m0amny6E5e1r4bv2ho3_400.jpg tumblr_m0aqlsEIz61r8s40o.gif tumblr_m0atxlcYXk1qdblvgo1_500.jpg tumblr_m0b2dlWHwo1qln951o1_250.png tumblr_m0bckbkuD61r89uus.gif Tumblr m0bp9o3pOF1r9xs92o2 250.gif Tumblr m0cly4lJtk1rod5rbo1 500.png BFFS.jpg tumblr_m0cs86W3Gk1rq4no1o2_r8_500.gif tumblr_m0cw5z58ck1qd4k15o4_250.png tumblr_m0djklnkfN1rp6sz7o1_250.gif tumblr_m0dljjFRGN1qcgzsvo4_250.gif tumblr_m0dm58fqF81rp6sz7o1_250.gif tumblr_m0dmpk2XEr1r3wj2bo1_250.gif tumblr_m0dmpk2XEr1r3wj2bo5_250.gif tumblr_m0dnopUkSc1rqbxiyo1_250.gif tumblr_m0dqpkqMWJ1rpifpno7_250.jpg tumblr_m0dr8hFIKW1qerwjs.gif tumblr_m0dv0d8NW31r7rbxio1_r1_500.gif tumblr_m0e0ftAALo1rowr7po1_500.gif tumblr_m0e4hcvxZv1r8s40o.gif tumblr_m0ebmnIaoF1rr4faeo1_250.gif tumblr_m0ebmnIaoF1rr4faeo4_250.gif tumblr_m0ebmnIaoF1rr4faeo5_250.gif tumblr_m0exq5qhb61rorqk0o1_500.gif tumblr_m0fci5MHwo1rqvs85o1_250.gif tumblr_m0fcs8LNGR1rqvs85o1_500.gif tumblr_m0fd6hCVsi1r68rc1o2_500.gif tumblr_m0fk8vCNpk1qdojwo.gif|Uh... yeah. Weird pic. IK tumblr_m0fr5wddaY1qchst9o1_500.gif tumblr_m0fvcwnsEa1qceyq8o1_250.gif tumblr_m0fvcwnsEa1qceyq8o2_250.gif tumblr_m0fvymjo6R1qk55wno1_500.jpg tumblr_m0fwx35dFn1r538jyo3_400.gif tumblr_m0g8fiXeoN1qiz9im.gif tumblr_m0g069FhXD1r538jyo1_500.gif tumblr_m0ge7aRJnT1qmla91o1_500.png tumblr_m0ge20sNjH1qmla91o1_500.jpg tumblr_m0gr4kUYEq1r6ubiq.gif tumblr_m0h3clAkB61qfvzaho1_250.png tumblr_m0h3clAkB61qfvzaho2_250.png tumblr_m0h539TfR81qk7mzuo1_500.gif tumblr_m0haxiGYLt1rqygxko1_500.gif tumblr_m0hi922zcY1r01p35o1_250.jpg tumblr_m0hktsSgK91qfcc9mo2_250.png tumblr_m0hrr7yaoh1rqi1ajo5_500.jpg tumblr_m0hrr7yaoh1rqi1ajo6_500.gif tumblr_m0hrr7yaoh1rqi1ajo7_500.png tumblr_m0hrr7yaoh1rqi1ajo8_500.gif Tumblr lpewntVrRP1qlglz8.gif Tumblr lz01g4axzq1rp0n7no1 400.gif Emilymyown.gif cutebrittanydarren.gif Emilylaugh.gif Emilaaylolzapaloozad.jpg suits_himym_heather_morris.gif tumblr_m0fdv3d11Q1qltzvlo5_250.gif tumblr_m0hrr7yaoh1rqi1ajo9_500.png tumblr_m0ht6aiMeK1qcd3bxo7_250.png tumblr_m0hy24IfRz1rqyrnjo4_250.png tumblr_m0hy24IfRz1rqyrnjo6_250.png tumblr_m0hy24IfRz1rqyrnjo9_250.png tumblr_m0ifv309Gf1r5uspxo3_250.png tumblr_m0ifv309Gf1r5uspxo9_250.png tumblr_m0imc5HhEi1qk8gn3o2_250.png tumblr_m0imvxQL6n1qk8gn3o8_250.png tumblr_m0io6z9Sbq1qk8gn3o3_250.gif tumblr_m0io6z9Sbq1qk8gn3o4_250.gif tumblr_m0io6z9Sbq1qk8gn3o5_250.gif tumblr_m0io6z9Sbq1qk8gn3o8_250.gif tumblr_m0io6z9Sbq1qk8gn3o9_250.gif tumblr_m0ix8xF9X11rnbxa3o5_250.gif tumblr_m0ix8xF9X11rnbxa3o1_250.gif tumblr_m0ipbvwqSE1rrpvs1o1_500.png tumblr_m0ix8xF9X11rnbxa3o7_250.gif tumblr_m0j79paRZj1rntlkho1_500.gif tumblr_m0ja4oEmHE1r8utqj.gif Tumblr m0jiaqrnoF1r5juwoo1 500.gif Tumblr m0jguwFgR91rpdlb2o8 250.png Tumblr m0jguwFgR91rpdlb2o6 250.png Tumblr m0jguwFgR91rpdlb2o1 250.png Tumblr m0jeasHiXG1r8idcwo1 500.jpg Tumblr m0jdm4YnyC1qap85u.gif Tumblr m0jcbk8GOL1qfmk40o3 250.png Tumblr m0jcbk8GOL1qfmk40o2 250.png Tumblr m0jbjxzobC1r7bzfro1 500.jpg Tumblr m0frk432TC1qew8cio1 250.gif Tumblr m0kdce3ACQ1qbdpqqo1 500.jpg Tumblr m0jwqoVU9G1qiz9im.gif Tumblr m0jsmtdrBO1r5juwoo1 500.gif Tumblr m0jndmpAnR1r62qa7o4 250.png Tumblr m0jln01Cg51qbcfc7o7 r2 250.gif Tumblr m0jjhp3Rnc1r820xoo5 250.jpg Tumblr m0jjhp3Rnc1r820xoo2 250.jpg Tumblr m0kx25h7uC1rnlgflo3 500.jpg Tumblr m0kx25h7uC1rnlgflo2 500.png Tumblr m0kuzkOtTS1qkk8v7o5 r6 250.gif Tumblr m0kuzkOtTS1qkk8v7o2 250.gif Tumblr m0kuzkOtTS1qkk8v7o1 250.gif Tumblr m0kjo8FQYq1qi837yo1 500.png Tumblr m0l5anbiL91rqi7igo1 250.png Tumblr m0l3j5f8zX1qfcnx0o2 250.png Tumblr m0l3j5f8zX1qfcnx0o1 500.png Tumblr m0l3dtIg2B1qfcnx0o2 250.jpg Tumblr m0l0vjjTgV1qgch05o8 250.gif Tumblr m0l0vjjTgV1qgch05o6 250.gif Tumblr m0l0vjjTgV1qgch05o2 250.gif Tumblr m0kzrqJR1S1r5juwoo1 500.gif BartiePYT.gif 63262691.png 120112b heather morris taylor hubbell.jpg Tumblr lyghuyXNEu1qcxrpy.gif Tumblr lgbworA3Hi1qaa163o1 500.gif Tumblr lrap1foyPJ1qdsye0o9 400.gif NoAirB.gif Tumblr lkhginSu6A1qzlhnqo1 500.png QuittNoAir.gif Livin'onaprayer.gif IKissedaGirlBritt.gif KeepHoldingOn.gif imagesCAEQKK3W.jpg 2cdio85.gif 441039_o.gif 3041245431_1_13_Ykl3Lk3H.gif AmericaBritt.gif article-1366929-0B31951D00000578-417_468x321.jpg BadRomancecap.png heather80s.gif heather-morris-gif-glee-21738359-500-281.gif tumblr_lqevaq2NVt1qgu9kjo1_500.gif tumblr_lr8u0lqmKY1qh5z2j.gif tumblr_lxt4a2A6oZ1r4kfic.gif tumblr_lxt4vwkWQ71r4kfic.gif tumblr_lxt4xl1bgF1r4kfic.gif tumblr_lxt4y773z71r4kfic.gif tumblr_lxt5ovD2Fg1r4kfic.gif tumblr_lxt6lgyjYF1r4kfic.gif tumblr_lxt6m9uGMo1r4kfic.gif tumblr_lxt6yltGsC1r4kfic.gif tumblr_lxt45ui0sY1r4kfic.gif tumblr_lxt50iScTt1r4kfic.gif 2dx1kt8uk2ovdqcs4as6.gif 35k4sk6.gif DinosaurD7.gif emilyvanessakids.jpg|nessa and i when we were youngerrr. xp I look stupid tumblr_lhv533FfOS1qctxz4o1_500.gif tumblr_lidjldQIuc1qdb716o1_r1_500.gif tumblr_lj33nwMn691qght87o1_500.gif tumblr_ljyr9wLd1i1qb1u9to1_500.gif tumblr_llloxwLAkO1qcv6uto1_500.gif tumblr_lm8gpfoWUv1qavszmo1_500.gif tumblr_lmgkusGPad1qbro89o1_500.png tumblr_lnfjpjL6kR1qaci8wo1_500.gif tumblr_lp50akhNxr1qi6d7ao8_r5_250.gif tumblr_lprwjra35O1qfcc9mo1_500.png tumblr_lpxkdaXUst1qci7ofo3_250.gif tumblr_lqrgs22YtY1r019oeo1_500.gif tumblr_lr01yyegLI1qlww3ro1_500.gif tumblr_lr8sa0ArI51qfqyq9o1_500.gif tumblr_ltnlxw3zk71qceolvo1_250.gif tumblr_ltnlxw3zk71qceolvo2_250.gif tumblr_lv7lv3rSz31qcrssh.gif tumblr_lvbou6Pz5i1qahbxio1_250.gif tumblr_lw7rrfMRiA1qlutygo1_250.gif tumblr_lwbfa82aiB1qetsj6o1_r3_250.gif tumblr_lwbfa82aiB1qetsj6o2_r5_250.gif tumblr_lwbfa82aiB1qetsj6o3_r4_250.gif tumblr_lwbfa82aiB1qetsj6o4_r6_250.gif tumblr_lx17jzIb411qd3518o1_250.gif tumblr_lx17jzIb411qd3518o4_250.gif tumblr_lx17jzIb411qd3518o5_250.gif tumblr_lxcvpkuGpw1qbo84to1_500.gif tumblr_lxml2u26co1qm7zayo5_250.gif tumblr_lxt63k3zTe1r4kfic.gif tumblr_lxt66gRv3b1r4kfic.gif tumblr_lxt635A4Uy1r4kfic.gif tumblr_lxt708ZGBV1r4kfic.gif tumblr_lxz2gyaZiu1qb74s3o1_500.gif|Me, Michelle and Tay. xp tumblr_ly656ieERk1qzmpdjo5_250.gif tumblr_lyikryuv8D1qahbxio1_250.gif tumblr_lyikryuv8D1qahbxio2_250.gif tumblr_lyprivbXAE1qe04alo2_250.gif tumblr_lz2qsbmIiZ1qahbxio3_250.gif tumblr_lz9fp5aCgF1r99cn1o1_500.gif tumblr_lzaxy50BMk1qfvzaho1_250.png tumblr_lzaxy50BMk1qfvzaho2_250.png tumblr_lzaxy50BMk1qfvzaho3_250.png tumblr_lzgvln95731qdksono3_250.gif tumblr_lztf54B3HS1qa5w9eo3_250.gif tumblr_lztlcry2PK1rqnaveo2_250.gif tumblr_lzwxd4lT3A1qabm9eo2_r1_500.gif tumblr_lzxplvBVlt1rqu3e9o4_500.gif tumblr_m00anyBaGU1qjenjvo2_250.gif tumblr_m00anyBaGU1qjenjvo4_250.gif tumblr_m0fqcvn1MN1qi6d7ao1_500.gif tumblr_m0ii6i3wLc1r7cw7m.gif tumblr_m0lcdo3Po41qmjbapo1_250.gif tumblr_m0yrp2M3ka1r2aobgo1_500.gif tumblr_m1cwfdXZj81r4pft0o5_r1_250.gif tumblr_m1cwfdXZj81r4pft0o6_r1_250.gif tumblr_m1cyigrbbn1r4pft0o2_250.gif tumblr_m1ukw0GVgJ1qgkj12o1_500.jpg tumblr_m1vkn7rKzs1qfcc9mo1_500.png tumblr_m2at99Rlns1rny0kz.gif tumblr_m2oi2zOjCT1qk71sao3_250.gif tumblr_m2qvjtOgRu1qhzf9yo1_500.gif tumblr_m2r6b0znVC1r87u5jo3_250.gif tumblr_m2r53zLWl71qgp4rz.gif tumblr_m2s1msf5bD1qzkwn7o2_r2_250.gif Tumblr m3z0nvQbEY1qfcc9mo1 500.png Tumblr m3z0gwLZ7k1qfcc9mo1 500.png Tumblr m3vkrcsd4C1qfcc9mo1 500.png Tumblr m3vkqk0U6W1qfcc9mo1 r1 500.png Tumblr m3v6wmJJc01qfcc9mo1 500.png Tumblr m3v6vknmJr1qfcc9mo1 500.png Tumblr m3v6v89K991qfcc9mo1 500.png Tumblr m3uweouAfo1qfcc9mo1 500.png Tumblr m3uvt59L6T1qfcc9mo1 r1 500.png Tumblr m3uvgzKbib1qfcc9mo1 500.png Tumblr m3uprp0xD11qfcc9mo1 500.png Tumblr m3uo7jCYio1qfcc9mo1 500.png Tumblr m3q5ftprCP1r0o2bho1 r1 500.gif Tumblr m3mp042VCA1qdzlf3o4 250.gif Tumblr m3mp042VCA1qdzlf3o2 250.gif Tumblr m3iyfgLPYB1r5z28g.gif Tumblr m3d6kypBrv1qeib0jo4 250.gif Tumblr m3d6kypBrv1qeib0jo1 250.gif Tumblr m2tc56ALl91r9xqcq.gif Tumblr m2t8tovN9b1r9xqcq.gif Tumblr m4aavsvFJ91rtu8u7o2 250.gif Tumblr m4a25zXgQB1qit0n2o5 250.png Tumblr m4a4udQGSW1qhbzfko1 500.png Tumblr m4a3yaMbv91qechsko1 500.png Tumblr m4a3ozrw1w1qechsko1 500.png Tumblr m4a2ykLQLu1qechsko1 500.png Tumblr m4a2vg1bEt1rv0a7qo1 250.jpg Tumblr m4a2oicBiC1rw4rqao1 500.jpg Tumblr m3zj1tFOIo1qhtn32o1 500.jpg Tumblr m3zi3885FH1qhtn32o1 500.jpg Tumblr m3z37bhs511qfcc9mo1 500.png Tumblr m3z29uHyKF1qfcc9mo1 500.png Tumblr m3z12fn2gS1qfcc9mo1 500.png Tumblr m3z06hGalB1qfcc9mo1 500.png Tumblr m3z2se4bLh1qfcc9mo1 500.png Tumblr m3z1tjL6jo1qfcc9mo1 500.png tumblr_inline_mg4me6iZLf1r86hza.gif tumblr_inline_mgogk95mol1r86hza.gif tumblr_lgcsucjRZO1qcftw3o1_500.gif tumblr_lh30o5nyeI1qer48po1_500.gif tumblr_ljm81z9o4s1qctfyqo1_500.gif tumblr_lmh21s87DA1qb82v1o1_500.gif tumblr_lmnay332Tb1qfji35o1_500.gif tumblr_lnlm2c6OXb1qi4s8uo1_500.gif tumblr_lpqdp5tsQv1qceolvo1_500.gif tumblr_lq9forGg6b1qght87o1_500.gif tumblr_lqrgs22YtY1r019oeo1_500.gif tumblr_lrv129sgqq1qcw06oo1_250.gif tumblr_lrvjry8UbF1qb82v1o7_r2_250.gif tumblr_ls48pxiMvm1qhmcn9o2_500.gif tumblr_lsco0j9zLl1r0f7zfo1_500.jpg tumblr_lsib2tdq3R1qc42fxo4_250.gif Tumblr lprhp2YQdK1qcbgf2o1 500.gif tumblr_lsqn5cMoGu1qjj7cfo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_lsqn5cMoGu1qjj7cfo3_r2_250.gif tumblr_lt6xorlIFZ1r4hiwoo1_500.png Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Characters with TheSlap Category:Content Category:Emily Bailey Category:1997 Births